Brawl at the Zombie Bar/Brawl at the Black Pit
Brawl at the Black Pit, also known as 'Brawl at the Zombie Bar'On Youtube, is the sixth episode of Season 1, also known as Dimension 20: Fantasy High Werewolves, vampires, and zombies swarm the Black Pit. Riz mutes the DJ. Fig's bass skills kill. Plot The Patrons of The Black Pit have begun to transform into werewolves, vampires and zombies and the bad kids find themselves separated across the bar. Fig and Gorgug are hanging back in DJ Brainzz' dance hall while Riz hides behind a barstool watching Zayn Darkshadow. In the mid-bar Kristen has just watched her new friend, Tracker, begin to transform and in the front whisky bar Fabian and Adaine watching the other patrons turning violent Fabian is the first to act, telling Adaine that they need to find the others and begins to dash further into the bar. In the next room he can DJ Brainzz and Zayn Darkshadow through the window but wanting to wait for Adaine, chooses to stay close and dodge any attacks that come his way. Two vampires begin to kill bystanders, one begins to run at Fig and another slashes at Kristen. Adaine runs for the exit as zombies begin to attack innocents on the dance floor, including Fig and Gorgug. Riz can see that DJ Brainzz is actually a glamoured zombie, so he runs up on stage and makes a successful attack. On the dance floor, Zayn begins to run. Motivated by the music, Gorgug begins to rage and makes a couple of frenzied attacks at a zombie, successfully killing them. As more innocent bystanders are hurt and the creatures begin to fight one another, Fabian is able to dodge an attacking werewolf and Tracker begins to fight with another wolf. Kristen tries to make for the door, jumping the bar but taking a vampire attack in the process. She begins to summon her spiritual weapon to the dance hall - a giant, glowing, spectral ear of corn. Human bystanders begin to freak out and run for the exits or hide. Fig hides behind Gorgug and winks at him, granting him bardic inspiration. DJ Brainzz shifts the track again, but Riz is able to resist the magic blasting from the speakers. Running and jumping like a gazelle, Fabian gracefully smashes through the windows that open onto the dance hall and takes cover behind the bar. A vampire leaps onto the bar and fails to bite Kristen, while in the other room, the vampire, Sasha, Lord of Whispers, slashes Gorgug and calls for his allies to grab silver to start bringing down the werewolves. A terrified Adaine runs outside to get help from the bouncer but finds he is also transforming into a werewolf. She runs back into the bar in and casts ray of sickness at the first werewolf she sees. Back the dance floor, Gorgug takes multiple hits and DJ Brainzz calls on the zombies to protect him by hitting making attacks on Riz and Fabian. Riz is hit but the bar proves too difficult for the zombies to pass, and Fabian remains unscathed. Riz uses his insightful fighting to spear the DJ with his rapier, looking at Fabian as he does to see if he's impressed. He is not. Fig tries to make an attack on Zayn as he continues to run pass her, but she misses and tries to pass it off as dancing. As he makes it to the mid-bar, he sees all the fighting creatures and uses magic to vanish. Gorgug decapitates a zombie and then runs as close to the DJ as he can, taking attacks from zombies as he goes. He hurls a hand-axe at the DJ equipment which strikes deep into the amp but is magically repelled back and the equipment begins to knit itself back together. It appears that this specific amp is magic. The poisoned werewolf rushes at Adaine and she uses divinatory magic to protect herself from his claw but his bite still hits. Despite the attack, she is able to resist the infection and does not contract lycanthropy. Kristen runs through the door, barely missing a vampire attacked and bumping into something on her way through. Inspired by a page in her bible, channels divinity to turn undead, hearing Helio's voice in her head as she does, much to her confusion and displeasure. Burned by the light of the corn god, the zombies run away but Sasha remains unaffected. She tries to hit him with her spiritual weapon but it only pokes him sadly, in retaliation he jokingly fellates it. Fig runs forward and shreds on her bass, casting shatter on the DJ Brainzz, his turntable and zombies. One zombie is torn apart completely, the turntable cracks in half and DJ Brainzz is thrown back. Fig winks a confused Kristen, granting her bardic inspiration. His turntable broken, DJ Brainzz pulls out a portable speaker playing foul smelling music but once again Riz is able to avoid its effects. Fabian vaults the bar and shoots an arrow into DJ Brainzz. He is badly hurt but still not down. The vampires rush from the bar onto the dancefloor and surround Kristen, hitting her to the point of unconsciousness. Back in the front, Adaine moves back to cast a high-powered witchbolt on the wolf that just attacked her, taking a swipe as she moves away, but the spell hits but does little damage. Gorgug, Riz and the, until now, unscathed Fabian all take attacks on the dance floor. Riz stabs DJ Brainzz through the head, killing him instantly and turning him to dust. As the music stops there is a shockwave that moves through the bar, stopping the werewolves and vampires and de-animating all the zombies. In the momentary pause, Fig heals Kristen and Adaine is able to just avoid a panic attack. There is a weird tension in the bar as the werewolves realise that the vampires have silver weaponry and both groups begin to square each other off. Realising they may still be in danger Gorgug calls for them all to leave. He helps Kristen up, Fabian grabs Riz and they all rush out through the bar, but not before Fig can give bardic inspiration to the werewolf who is about to fight Sasha. In the front they find Adaine who is being apologised to by the werewolf who bit her. He explains his lycanthropy is a sickness that he can't afford to have healed because he doesn't have health insurance. Riz tells him about the open guidance counsellor position at Aguefort. He introduces himself as Jawbone and it appears this may be his lucky break. As they exit through the front they see Rover, the bouncers dog, has been restraining him against the front wall, in a move succesfull it almost appears his actions have been inspired. With sirens blaring in the distance the group bullies Fabian into agreeing to let them all go to his place. Fig is able to lead them through the back allies of downtown, clouding them in the smoke from her cloves to keep them hidden but unable to stop herself from barfing which sets off a disgusting chain reaction through the party. Somehow they make it to Seacaster Manor where they meet Fabian's mother. She is moved by Adaine's formal elven greeting and incorrectly identifies her as her sister, Aelwen, but ignores Fig's attempts to flirt with her. Further in the house they meet Cathilda, the Seacaster's halfling maid, and Fabian's father, who, unable to speak any elvish, cannot understand any of Adaine's second attempt at the elven introduction. Fig plays him a sea shanty and he joins in loudly, calling out his singing crewman who pop out from barrels around them. In a somewhat aggressive way, he encourages the party to join in. A little scared, they have no choice but to comply. Featured Characters The Bad Kids * Adaine Abernant * Fabian Seacaster * Fig Faeth * Gorgug Thistlespring * Kristen Applebees * Riz Gukgak New * Sasha, Lord of Whispers * Jawbone * Cathilda Returning * DJ Brainzz * Zayn Darkshadow * Tracker * Marrow * Hallariel Seacaster * William Seacaster Mentioned * Anguin and Elianwyn Abernant * Aelwen Abernant Category:Fantasy High